My First Indirect Kiss
by AYUMU10
Summary: "I want my first kiss to be taken right at the altar""As if a man would marry you and have your first kiss at the altar, polka-dotted panties girl"A lie he stated.She didn't knew,he tricked her,she fell in his trap,thus, her first kiss was stolen.


A/N: This is my first one-shot, ever. Soo...**Read && Review**

-

-

My First Indirect Kissu

-

-

By: AYUMU10

-

-

Last edited: 7/10/09

-

-

--Sakura Tree, beside the dorms--

--7pm--

-

-

Two couples...err... what I mean was two individuals with the same reason for staying outside late at night, _they could not sleep._As simple as that. The girl wasn't used to silence and decided to break the ice.

"Ne, Natsume, who do you want your first kiss to be with?" She asked as she placed her shin in between her curled-up legs.

"What's with the stupid question?" He eyed her as he turned to a new page of his manga.

"No-nothing!" She blushed scarlet as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. " It's just that I heard Anna and Nonoko said that they would surely get their first after they celebrated their sixteenth birthday."

"So, you're asking me to kiss you after you turned sixteen next week?"

"No! It's not that!" She explained.

"I don't think I want my first kiss to be taken after I turned sixteen" She sighed as she pictured herself in a wedding gown. "I want my first kiss to be taken right at the altar."

Natsume looked up from his manga and directed his gaze to her, he smirked, "As if a man would marry you and have your first kiss at the altar, _polka-dotted panties girl"_

Her brow twitched with irritation. "You—you! Pervert!"

She chased him around until she was tired. And of course, she never did caught him.

-

-

-- A Week Later--

-

-

Narumi greeted his students 'ohayo', twirling around with a ballerina costume.

"*cough, cough* ahem...ahem..." He cleared his throat. "everyone settle down please, I have an important announcement to make. Today will be a free day so do whatever you want and boys, don't pee on the walls please."

"Ja!" He said, running out of the room.

"Hotaru, will you come with me to Central Town? I need to buy more fluff puffs"

"No, I have to finish my new invention" Emotionlessly, she said as she rode her duck scooter.

"Oh, and don't bother asking Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko and bunny boy. They'll serve as my guinea pigs"

She shivered at the thought.

"Bu-but!"Mikan shouted as she immediately received three bullets from Hotaru.

-bakabakabaka-

"Hotaru...You meanie," Mikan complained as she smiled her sunny smile. _I guess I'll just have to ask Natsume._

"Hmm...where could Natsume be? Oh, I know!"She said as she walked to that certain place smiling like an idiot.

-

-

--Sakura Tree—

-

-

She spotted a raven haired boy under the shade of the said tree.

"There you are"

"..."

"Natsumee."She sing-sang, sitting near the raven haired boy. "will you please go with me to Central Town since Hotaru's using the others as guinea pigs for her new invention?" (she shivered)

"..."

"Please...please..." Mikan annoyed but still he didn't reply. So she showed him her puppy-dog eyes on the next set of pleads. And it did work.

_Shit! That's clearly cheating. _Natsume cursed.

"Whatever..."Natsume said as he closed his manga and started to walk to the bus stop, leaving the brunette behind.

"Oi, Natsumee, Matte kudasaiii!" She called out as she tried to accelerate her speed. She was able to catch up with Natsume. Then they waited about 5 minutes before the bus arrived.

-

--Central Town--

-

"Yaay! Central Toown where fluff puffs is! Yaay! Central Town where fluff puffs is!" Mikan sang along the way to the Fluff puff store, completely humiliating the boy beside her.

"Shut up baka! it's humiliating, you and your loud mouth" Natsume harshly whispered as he walked ahead of Mikan. Who would want to be seen with a girl who's mouth's drooling while singing somekind of idiotic spell?

"Hmpp... Bleh..." Mikan said as she crossed her arms, stuck out her tongue and walked towards Natsume.

While walking she spotted the Fluff puff store."Fluff puffs!", yelled Mikan as she ran (with full speed) towards the store.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to have three boxes of Fluff puffs" Mikan said in between her pants because of running too much.

"Is that all you want Ms.?" The Fluff puff vendor asked while getting Mikan's Fluff puffs order.

" Ye-yes!"

"It'll be a hundred rabbits ms." The vendor said while handing the Fluff puff's.

"Domo arigato gosaimasu!" She said while giving the amount of money needed and getting her Fluff puff. She walked away from the store. She can't find Natsume so she went to the Sakura Tree and stared munching her Fluff puff's till all of it are already empty.

-

--1 hour and 30 minutes later after she started munching her Fluff puffs--

-

Natsume came running to the Sakura tree carrying an ice cream." Oi, Polk move!" Natsume said as he started licking his strawberry flavoured ice then sat down near Mikan when she moved a little bit.

"Hey, What took you so long...? " Mikan said angrily while she pouted.

"Whatever, I just bought an ice cream" Natsume said as he licked his ice cream making Mikan envy. Too bad for her, she finished eating her fluff puffs earlier.

"Ne, Natsume can I have some of your ice cream?"

"No, buy your own"

"But I don't have any more rabbits, please "

"Whatever" Natsume said handing the ice cream to Mikan, "but you're gonna pay me for that"

"Yaay!" Mikan said as she licked the ice cream. "Thanks Natsume!" She said as she hand the-ice-cream-she-licked to Natsume.

" Fooled you, idiot" He smirked and continued eating his ice cream.

-

MIKAN'S POV

-

" Huh, What does he mean by 'fooled you, idiot' " Mikan thought as she reminced what happened awhile ago.

"Got no clue youjo?"

-

--Then it struck her--

-

"waa! You stole my first kiss now I can't marry anymore! Waa!" She accused him as she cried, her arms on top of her knees which were bent.

She continued to cry. And it was so loud, at that.

"Shut up Polka, It was just an indirect kiss." It was partially his fault. He tricked her into his trap, he shouldn't have taken advantage of Mikan.

"Bu-but I won't be able to marry anymoreee!" Mikan said as she cried more.

"Come here youjo" Natsume said while staring at Mikan, she obliged and moved closer to Natsume. He motioned her to move closer than before, " Closer youjo" , and again she were inches apart and he was blushing and she was not. He wasn't sure if he would continue the plan forming in his head but he did anyways.

He kissed her in the lips as she squirmed and pushed Natsume which made him kiss her deeper. He let go of Mikan, not breaking his gaze at her.

"Hey, why did you kiss me you-you pervert!" She pointed an accusing finger on Natsume.

" ..."

"Hey!" She started to cry. "Now I'm never really going to marry!"

" Then since you had my first kiss and I have your first kiss...We'll marry each other" Natsume simply said as he threw a crimson colored box to Mikan.

Mikan caught it and open it. There she found a diamond ring forming a Sakura Flower.

"Thank you Natsume!" Mikan hugged Natsume as she showed him the ring in her finger, fitting it perfectly.

"Oi, get off me baka" Natsume said as they started their love quarrel AGAIN.

-

-

INSIDE THE RING

-

"Wether you like it or not, you, Polka, will marry me"

(He sure is possesive)

-

-

_Natsume Hyuuga just marked another one of his possessions,_

_He doesn't like sharing nor does he like someone touching one of his possession._

_The game of possession just ended, _

_But the game of love just started._

_-_

_-__HoH_

A/N: I based this fic in one of the fics here in Gakuen Alice. And it's not plagiarism because I didn't copied every word of it. Be a good reader and give me some review(s)

Ja!


End file.
